Friendship Lasts
by MizaYuka
Summary: A true friend will always be there for you even when hard times strike. A true friend will share his or her happiness to you. A true friend will always trust you no matter what. A true friendship will always last and never end... (This story is dedicated to MizaYuka. -Mitch (MizaYuka's cousin and friend))


**Friendship Lasts...**

I looked at the hospital bed. It's empty. Any ordinary person wouldn't want to be confined on that bed since it will really affect the life that they've always known. But, I would even wish for myself to be on that bed.

As the wind touched my soft pink hair, I remembered how that patient will always stare at the window. She would roll her pigtails and laugh when the birds came by her window. Even when she feels empty and alone, she would still smile confidently to anyone who would enter her room.

I was friends with that girl. We would play almost everytime when we were younger and we never got tired of seeing each others faces. That's when we need to transfer to a far neighborhood because of my mom's work. Our farewell is full of hugs and tears that our mothers even tried to separate us. It was bittersweet.

A few years passed and I decided to move to her neighborhood since we're already in high school. Her family was glad to accept me but I still rented an apartment so I wouldn't bother them. I only slept there on the first day and it's like our childhood came back. Although, most of our topics are about school and crushes so it marks our teenage years. I went to the same school as her and became the best of friends. She even told me about her crush Kaito who is a sporty guy and likes ice cream. Since she likes him so much, I decided to set them up.

After that, they dated each other and I distanced from them. It feels lonely though. It's like a part of me went missing. But I was still happy for her because she finally got the happiness she wanted.

It was graduation and I cut my long hair to shoulder-length size so I will be able to focus on college. She didn't attend the graduation so I became worried for her. When I tried to visit her, she closed her windows and locked the door. She was having a happy relationship with Kaito and then it'll turn to this?

While shopping at the grocery, I suddenly saw Kaito with a brown-haired girl. When I realized that he was cheating on Miku, I slapped him on the face while tears came out of my eyes. He quickly left with his girlfriend as I wiped my tears to prevent everyone who noticed it from worrying. I just smiled at them to tell them I'm fine. After shopping, I quickly went to her house to try to convince her to come out.

"Hey, I know you're crying. I saw what happened. If you're thinking that you're dumb enough for falling for him, don't ever blame yourself. I was the one who set you two up. It's not your fault, it's mine." I cried as I sat at her door. I can even hear her sobbing on the other side of the door too. I suddenly stood up when I heard the door unlock and hugged her warmly. We cried at each other's arms and I asked her parents to have a sleepover there to encourage her to be happy.

When the happy times passed by, the hard times were next. It was the start of our college years but she suddenly fell sick. She had to add more days to her freshmen year but she knew she couldn't make it. She just cheered for me to study harder and pursue my dream but I couldn't if she wasn't by my side. Her sickness became worse and we had to confine her to the hospital. She said that her sickness is already at its serious stage so she might not live any longer. I teared up at that moment and told her that everything will return to normal and she would be by my side again. "I'm always by your side since we're friends right? We'll always be together no matter what happens." she replied as I held her hand on the bed and tried to hide my tears from her.

I stayed by her side 24/7 and chose topics that would make her smile like our childhood and leeks. I tried to avoid love as much as possible so she wouldn't remember Kaito again but she always brings it up while telling me to not worry because she already moved on. While we spend our days together, I'm becoming more worried since she experiences more pain than before.

That's when the unexpected happened.

I could still remember the beep of the heart monitor and the chaos of the doctors. She was breathing heavily that time and we need to wait outside. Kaito stopped even if we don't want to see his face anymore. He pleaded her parents emotionally until they were moved and allowed him to wait. I didn't look him in the eye since he's the main reason of her hardships. She wouldn't be sick if he didn't come to his life. It's all his fault.

The doctors came out of the room with dismay which made me tear up. I know what they're going to say. I know because I couldn't feel her anymore.

I covered my eyes as I hear the screaming and crying of her parents while Kaito sat on a corner, still shocked of what happened.

"Miku Hatsune is now pronounced dead."

It's been 3 years since I came back to the neighborhood. Everything was always as it seems. The places are still the same. Although, the Hatsune family went abroad to forget the painful memories. I purchased the house where we shared everything.

"I'm always by your side since we're friends right? We'll always be together no matter what happens." I said those words that she told me as I unlock the door of the house.

* * *

Hi there! If you haven't since MizaYuka's profile, I will tell you the reason of her unannounced hiatus. She has been suffering because of stress and depression. She said that she will try to continue her not updated chapters next month and is thankful for all her readers. I dedicate this story to our friendship and I hope that she reads it when she logs in to this account since I don't have enough confidence to send it to her personally. Thank you for reading this story. -Mitch (MizaYuka's cousin)


End file.
